


Survey

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Autistic Castiel [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Opinion, Other, non-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would like your opinion for the future of this series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I know there are a lot of people who enjoy these stories, and I am so proud and so happy to have all of you who follow my work in some way. Your opinions and feedback mean the world to me. Because in the upcoming story I am writing, I would like to reveal Dean's chosen path, I thought you guys could help me make the decision. If you could leave a comment saying whether or not Dean should go to college then, **if you say yes:** Tell me what he should major in, and what his future job should be _or_ **if you say no:** Tell me what he should do with his life.

All of your opinions are welcome and needed. Tell me what you think. If you have any other suggestions, let me know! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone for voting! The results are in the new story. Everyone's opinions are appreciated. I'm going to keep this one up, because there is one more question much later on that I will ask your opinion on. <3


End file.
